revelation:The beginning of a new life
by LiLix720
Summary: EN PAUSE JUSQU'A SEPTEMBRE: Bella Swan vient d'apprendre qu'on lui a toujour menti:elle a été adopter.Décider a s'éloigner de son ancienne vie, elle déménage a Forks...mais... résumer nul je sais - -' mais vennais jeter un petit coup d'oeil
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Et voilà comme d'habitude personne ne m'écoutaient ……

Aujourd'hui en ce jour maudit il a fallu qu'Alice me désobéisse certes elle était tout les jours adorable jusqu'à ce quel aille une horrible idée fêté mon anniversaire malheureusement quand elle a une idée en tête rien ne l'arrête. C'est vrai j'avais demandé à ce que l'on ne fête pas ce jour mais non ce petit lutin c'est mis a le préparé avec encore plus d'acharnement mais le pire c'est la trahison d'Edward jamais je n'aurai pensé à me méfier de lui, parfois il était pire que sa sœur … Nous étions dans ma nouvelle voiture (cadeau d'Edward) une magnifique coupée Audi A5 malgré ma résistance a ce qu'il me paye une voiture il m'en avait acheté une (bon faut il préciser que j'adorer ma voiture ?).

Enfin pour leur faire plaisir je devais m'amusée a ma fête et ne pas bronché. Mais j'étais soucieuse…

- pour qu'elle raison ne veut tu pas fêté ton anniversaire ? dit-il

c'est simple la dernière fois que je l'ai fêté on m'a appris que de 1 on m'a toujours menti sur mon identité et de 2 j'ai étais adopter.

Je comprends mais la c'est différent tu c'est tout de nous

Certes mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment est avec la chance que j'ai…

Tu as peur de tomber ou de te faire manger ?

Non j'ai confiance en vous mais bon j'ai quand même un pressentiment

Nous arrivâmes à la villa Cullen et après les salutation et les bon anniversaire vint la remise des cadeaux …

Tout ce passe bien il est maintenant 0h00 j'ai officiellement 18 ans je m'apprête à partir quand soudain une insupportable douleur m'envahi je m'effondre par terre tout le monde est autour de moi en 1 seconde et après avoir vu Edward une dernière fois je sombré vers l'inconnue…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : un souvenir peu en cacher un autre

Seule, c'est ce que je suis, seule depuis le début et surement jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie.

J'ai déjà eu es ami(e)s mais en y regardant de plus prés, je n'en ai eu aucune. Mis a part Matthew, à Matthew toujours égal à lui-même sauf que…

A mais quelle malpolis je fais ! Je me présente Isabella Swan, 17 et demi, et définitivement seule. Je suis un véritable aimant à malheur ! Mais encore je peux le supporté mais lorsque ma poisse légendaire s'attaque au gens que j'aime … J'ai du mal a … mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance car toutes les personnes que j'aimais sur cette planète sont sois morte sois elles mon trahis.

J'ai toujours adoré Charlie celui qui était sensé être mon père, avec Renée c'était un peu plus tendu mais je l'aimais bien jusqu'au jour ou…

Je suis dans l'avion me menant à Seattle, il doit rester environ 30 minutes avant l'atterrissage. Que le temps s'écoule lentement ! Moi qui ne suis pas un modèle de patience me voilà servie ! Pour passer le temps j'écoute mon mp4 la musique douce de Debussy laissa place a everybody's fool d'évanescence chanson qui d'écrit assez bien mon état mentale de ses derniers jours.

Comme pour me punir je suis installée à coté d'une famille pour toutes personnes autre que moi trouverez ça mignon ou encore banales mais non moi je trouve ça écœurant.

Et voilà, je pleure, j'avais pourtant réussi à tenir pendant plus de 5 heures mais là c'est trop.

Des larmes roulent silencieusement sur mes joues tandis que les souvenirs raniment en moi cette douleur d'avoir étais trahit de n'être qu'une fille abandonnée et de ne pas savoir _qui_ je suis

_Flash back_

le 5 février 2008

Je m'étais réveillée en soupirant, j'avais un très mauvais pressentiment et ça c'étais pas bon signe (j'ai une sorte de 6eme sens pour tout les trucs louche).

Ignorant ce sentiment je me lève ....et me prend les pieds dans ma couette bleue azur en me fracassant la tête contre ma table de chevet. Et voila qu'est ce que je disais ! Je le savais ! Fais chier, des le matin faut que je me casse la gueule dans ma chambre, enfin a ce stade cela tien plus à de l'handicap qu'a de la maladresse.

Vive la maladresse, vive moi !

J'allais prudemment à la salle de bain pour voir les dégâts.

T_T

Une magnifique*ironie !!!* bosse a fais son apparition sur le coté droit de ma tête et mon genoux commence à prendre une teinte violette ! Super ! Je vais avoir l'air d'une …

Prenant ma douche et m'habillant avec un slim gris perlé, un t-shirt des Rollings stones et mes converses noirs (je sais j'ai un look assez rock) et essaye de coiffer mes long cheveux bouclé sans résultat !tant pis ! Et là miracle je suis arrivée indemne en bat des escaliers et sans faire de bruit je m'approche de la cuisine ou j'entends Renée et Charlie se disputé .Je sais que d'écouté au porte ne se fais pas mais les entendre se disputé n'étais pas si rare aujourd'hui je sais que je n'aurais jamais du faire ça !  
Le sujet de dispute étais une fois n'est pas coutume moi !

"-non mais ça ne peux plus continuer Charlie ! Je ne peux pas la supporter d'avantage. Dit Renée  
-je sais mais quand elle va apprendre qu'on lui a menti sur tout, toutes ces année elle ne nous pardonnera jamais !essaya de raisonner mon père  
- j'en ai rien à faire sais bien toi qui a voulu un enfant car tu ne pouvais en avoir !non ?  
- je sais mais tu pourrais montrer un peu d'amour pour cette enfant tu ne la jamais aimé et en plus tu exige d'elle qu'elle t'appelle Renée au lieu de maman ! Rougit mon père  
-je m'en fou ce n'est pas ma fille j'ai jamais voulu de gosse et je vais tout raconter a Bella  
-non ne fais pas ça s'il te plait !supplia Charlie  
- non et je conte bien la virai de chez nous aussi ! Et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard !  
-quoi ?! demanda surpris mon père  
-oui en fait je crois que Bella nous écoute depuis le début !

Charlie eu un hochet de terreur

moi j'étais comme déconnecté je n'arrivais pas a comprendre le sens des parole de Renée alors je demandé a mon" père "

-ne me di pas que c'est vrai !suppliai je mon père  
-désolé mais c'est la stricte vérité Bella .dis mon père en fuyant mon regard  
-pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Murmurais je en pleure  
- car on avait rien à dire ! Charlie voulais un enfant de moi, il est stérile et moi j'ai refusé d'avoir un enfant mais Charlie étant têtu il t'a adopté, après il y a eu mathéo et tu la tuer ! Pour moi tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un poids en plus pour nous, une pouffe qu'on plume ! J'en ai bien profité de ton argent tu croyais quoi ?!Qu'on t'aimait ? Pauvre cruche le seule sentiment que l'on éprouve en te regardant c'est de la pitié !voila tu fais pitié! Ah et j'ai une surprise pour toi!

Tu dégage d'ici tout de suite !je te paye un billet d'avion aller simple pour ou tu veux ! Balança Renée

je détournais la tête et montais les escaliers quand Charlie hurla  
- Non mais t'es complètement folle ou quoi ?! Bella reviens ta mère ne pensé pas ses mots.  
- Je ne suis pas sa mère jamais tu m'entends jamais cette batarde ne sera ma fille  
-Bella n'est pas une batarde juste une enfant qui mérite d'être aimer !balança Charlie  
-non c'est bon je m'en vais comme ça je ne serai plus un fardeau pour vous et puis je savais que Renée ne m'aimais pas mais je pensais que toi Charlie tu m'aimé assez pour me dire la vérité. Mais bon je comprends que vous ne vouliez pas de moi! Murmurai je

_fin du flash back_

_En fait Renée, avec le temps, avait voulu un enfant. J'avais 6ans. Et par je ne sais qu'elle miracle elle y était arrivée elle était heureuse, on était heureux. Jusqu'à ce que l'on apprenne que Mathéo avait une leucémie. Ça nous a détruits et Renée a fait une dépression._

Avant elle se comportai avec moi comme une mère mais…

_Flash back_

_Mathéo était à peine âgé de 4 ans._

_On avait découvert sa maladie 2 ans plus tôt une leucémie….triste maladie…_

_Très difficile a vivre autant pour lui que pour nous…_

_Il était rempli de joie de vivre une vraie pile électrique !_

_Beaucoup de personne souhaite la mort d'autre pas….et lui plus que qui qu'on que mérité de vivre… _

_Mathéo…avec ses petites fossettes, ses cheveux couleur miel et ses yeux noisette….il ressemblai a un ange c'est d'ailleurs ici que je le nommai mon petit ange._

_Sa leucémie avait durée en tout et pour tout 1 ans et demi 1ans et demi de souffrance et de traitement. Chimiothérapie, rayon et toutes les pilules qu'ils lui faisaient prendre…._

_Le pire c'est surement de l'avoir vu dépérir au fuir e a mesure … lui l'ange qui, au bout d'un an, n'avait plus d'ailes, plus de cheveux, le teint blafard…._

_Renée m'en voulais car c'était moi qui avais assisté au dernier instant de sa vie…_

_J'avais eu des doutes…mon instinct me disais de ne pas le lâcher une seule seconde_

_-Bella tu crois moi allé au ciel ? me demanda-t-il quelque jour avant sa mort_

_- Mais bien sur tu n'es pas déjà mon ange à moi ? Souriais-je en lui prenant la main _

_-Tu crois que si uis sage vais avoir plein de tella ?souri-t-il_

_-Autant que tu en voudras._

_Puis …..Son état c'est dégrader …_

_-Bella vais mourir….murmura t-il _

_-Mais non mat ! On va te soigné tu vas guérir ! Essayai-je de le convaincre_

_-rête Bella ! Sais c'est ma fin je vais plus vivre longtemps _

_-Non c'est toi qui arrête je te dis que tu vivras ! Tu m'entends ?! M'exclamai-je le cœur gros_

_-B….la…meurt moi….pas chance….moi prend…soin….ddde Mamou et…. Papou murmura-t-il_

_-Mon ange bat toi ! Je t'aime Mathéo ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser ! Implorai-je_

_-dé…oler …bel…a ….peux plu…trop mal….t'aime bella….très beaucoup….un your te vérai …promesse de ….grand…te Véra du ciel …..Au voir susurra-t-il en fermant ses yeux_

_-NON MATHEO !!!!! RESTE JE T'EN SUPLIE !!!!! Hurlai-je à l' instant au la porte s'ouvrit avec flaqua _

_-Bella mais que…..OH MON DIEU !!!! NON PAS THEO !!!! QU'A TU FAIS ???!!! S'époumona Renée_

_Fin du flash back_

Mathéo a vécu 4 ans, quatre pauvres années, sa disparition nous a fait tellement de mal quand repensant a lui je n'arrive plus à parler correctement.

Renée est en quelque sorte morte après son décès.

Elle a commençai à boire, a ne plus rentrer le soir etc.

Ce qui me fait le plus de mal dans cette histoire c'est que en perdant mon petit frère j'ai perdu ma mère enfin c'est tout comme.

Résultat des comptes je suis seule comme toujours à me demander qui je suis.

Mais je me dis que c'est la fin d'une histoire mais peu être qu'une autre va commencer !

On ne sait jamais !

Forks me voila !


End file.
